Book One: The War
by UnknownReflections
Summary: Hermione, it's alright, NOTHING is going to happen to me, this is just another death threat Harry said and wrapped his arms around her. Yeah but it sounds soo final....very gloomy..and how does Malfoy fit into all of this?..REVIEW..better than the summary
1. The End

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or ANY of the characters in this fanfic, the right owner is J.K. Rowling, the genius. I am only doing this for fun..So .dont sue ME!..u wont get anything!..lol

Book One: The War

Chapter One:- The End

Hermione woke up, depressed, another day in the life of Hermione Potter. She couldn't believe how things have changed so fast it was overwhelming. She turned around and saw Harry. She loved Harry, but there was no, how do you say it, spark in their marriage. Harry always went to work and they almost never spend too much time together, it was they were more like dorm mates than a married couple. It's been only 4 yrs but it seemed more than that. Harry stirred as the rays of the morning sun hit his face. She must admit the first two years were absolutely amazing, but now things have changed. Hermione slowly got up and looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't like before, she put on some weight, but she wasn't fat, she wasnormal. She walked into the bathroom. She came out to find Harry sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey you," Hermione said.

"Good morning," he said without any expression or feeling. Uh-oh, Hermione knew something was wrong, she just hoped he didn't get fired again, that meant they had to move, AGAIN.

"We're different," he started and Hermione was surprised because that's not something you say to someone first thing in the morning. "and we have different views and opinions, I just don't think it would ever work out because, well, we're different."

"Yeah I heard you the first time," Hermione said. Sure they weren't the happiest couple in the world but she didn't think it was this bad.

"I-I- I'm seeing someone else," he blurted. Hermione dropped her towel, and was stunned. He cheated on her! Suddenly questions started randomly passing through her head but she didn't dare to ask. How long was this going on? Did he sleep with her? That's a yes. How could he?

"Look Hermione," he got up and started towards her.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Hermione yelled. "I'm guessing you want a divorce?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to fight--"

"Harry, you CHEATED on me, Iam definately not going to be "ok" about this and act like nothing happened. Iam h-happy we're getting divorced, actually I am happier now than I was when we got married," she knew she didn't mean it. "just curious, can I know who it is?"

"Lavender Brown," he said. Hermione was shocked. God, he thought that slut was better than her!

"So that's what basically happened," Hermione said "then I just left and here I am" she started crying softly.

"Come on Hermione, its ok, see now you learned that he's not good enough for you," Ginny consoled her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess, but it still hurts to know that he dumped me for Lavender, the slut"

"Well, guys aren't the greatest decision makers, they don't know what they lost until its gone."

Hermione looked up at the clock. It was her favorite thing in the house, there were eight hands and each of them had one of the Weaslys face printed on it. It showed where they were. Percy was at work and so were Charlie and Bill. Ron was also at work.

"Oh yeah, Ron should be home any minute," Ginny said as she noticed Hermione looking over at their enchanted clock.

"Wait, Ron still lives with you guys?" Hermione asked, it has been a long time since Ron and her had a nice chat.

"No, but he stops by now and then, even I don't live here, come on Hermione, I'm 22 years. The only reason Iam here because I need to find a new apartment. I just finished up with traning, so mother told me to live here for a while. She has been quite lonely without any of her children in the house." Ginny explained.

"What traning?"

"Oh, I was training in Herbology, weird I know, I sent my resume to Dumbledore and well, we'll see how it goes."

"I remember when I finished my training a few years ago in Charms. I worked in Drumstrang for a couple of months but then I had to quit because of the marriage and I guess I never thought about it." Hermione said "you know, when I was married to Harry, the whole world was like a dream, nothing mattered exept that he was with me. But now, Iam starting to realise how many things I gave up for the sake of love and I am finally starting to see reality" she finished and broke down.

Ginny couldn't really say anything because she knew it wouldn't help. What can she do? She wished Harry realizes what he has lost and will never get it back again. She looked at the clock and Rons hand was coming back to home. In a second, a pop sound was heard and there was Ron. Hermione looked up.

Ron has changed. He looks more mature now. He cut off all the loose hair that he had when they were in school. His hair was well tamed unlike Harrys. He got taller and a bit muscular. All in all, he looked like a perfect bachelor.

"Hey Hermione, just the heard the news, I am soo sorry." he walked over and gave her a hug. Hermione was surprised that he was so gentle.

"Wait, how do you know?" she asked.

"Well, when Golden Boy files for a divorce, trust me, the word goes around pretty fast."

"Don't tell me they are going to commercialize this!" Hermione exclaimed. That was the last thing she needed.

"Nooo, but don't be surprised if aLOT of peoplecome to know about it," he said slowly.

"Oh! I forgot where is Mrs.Weasly?" Hermione asked.

"She's in Diagon Alley, wonder why?" Ginny said. "Alright Hermione, lets get your things upstairs. You can have Rons room. and besides I think Fred and Georges is just too messy and God knows what will blow up when you enter,"

"Okay," Hermione said. Ginny walked into the kitchen to get her stuff. She was left there with Ron, it was strange. Neither of them talked, after about five minutes of just staring and looking around. Hermione left after Ginny.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_We're pleased to inform that you've been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Charms Professor. We've been impressed with your resume and are very excited to have you here. You will be starting your term in September 12. Furthur details will be given to you when you arrive. _

_Thank You, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione scanned through the letter again. This was great, not only because she would be back into the school that she had grown up in, it was also mean by September she would be officially divorced with Harry Potter. Its been two months and she had no idea that getting a divorce in the wizarding world was so complicated but she was glad it was over. It was hard at first, to cope with what was happening but now she has finally found a path for herself. This was great because, she wouldn't have to burden the Weasly family. The Weaslys have been more than helpful and generous but she felt guilty. At 23, Hermione Granger finally had a bright future to look forward to.

Alrite, people, what do u think? PLEASE submit a review, onli after 10 reviews, I'll post the next chappie..well tht is after I write it. Dont know how long it is, how long it will be..this was kinda..just all sudden. lol...PLEASE cool it wid the flames, this is my first fanfic...GOd...thanks a bunch!

UnknowNreflections.


	2. Memories

**Authors Note: Well, my week, so far hasn't been going really great so I dont think this chapter is going to be so great so whatever. oh yeah and the disclaimer works for all the chapters, Iam NOT going to waste time on writing disclaimers..**

**CrystalFNfire****: Um..to tell u the truth I have NO idea whatsoever where this sotry is going...so im not surprsed that you feel this way, but thanks for not flaming..lol.. and you are right, I didnt write anything about harry and hermione and why they spilt other than harry cheated on her, Ill try to fit in some things. like flashbacks and stuff...thanksx**

**Starfiregirl5671**** omg thank you soo much..really encouraging... 3..**

**I know I said I wouldn't update...until i get 10 reviews but...whatever...i just felt like it..P**

Book One: The War

Chapter 2: Memories

Hermione walked into Hogwarts, it definately felt like home. The surroundings, the smell and just the feel of being here again made her happy and that was a big deal for her because the past few months have been quite rough. After Harry split up with her, she wondered if she'd ever be the same but things are looking better. Time won't always heal, there are times when she gets reminded of the Harry she fell in love with. She couldn't deny that he didn't love her, just because he cheated on her, they shared some good times together. She blocked all this out and walked into the Great Hall, there was no reason to ruin a moment like this.

As she walked through these halls, memories were flashing rapidly through her brain. It was hard to focus on one. When she saw the Gryffindor table, she remembered Ron, Harry and herself sitting and laughing at a joke, and then the scene changed into them being serious when Sirius Black was loose. She left the Great Hall and walked towards Dumbledores office with the letter he gave her. The memory of the first time Harry saying 'I Love You' came back together.

_flashback_

_Harry and Hermione, hand in hand walked into an empty classroom. The moment they closed the door and made sure it was closed, their lips came together. Its been a week since they met like this. They didn't tell anyone yet, for one they weren't sure how Ron and Ginny would take it. Ginny was still after Harry and Ron always had a thing for Hermione. They slowly broke apart and slowly made their way to one of the empty benches. Hermione sat on Harrys lap, she was serious, they had to tell everyone one day or the other. Malfoy was already catching on._

_"What's wrong?" Harry asked noticing her expression._

_"Its just, Harry we have to tell everyone we're serious. Frankly, I wasn't really serious about telling everyone at first because I never thought we'd be soo--" she stopped and started to blush. "well, I just think we should tell everyone."_

_"So what Hermione?" Harry caught on. _

_"Nothing, just so into each other," she said hastily. _

_"In Love?" Harry asked her. She looked up into his eyes, God he could read her mind, She really did love him. _

_"Harry--" _

_"Shh," he said as he placed his finger on her lips. He took her hands in his. "Hermione, I Love You,"_

_Then there was silence, Hermione knew she should say something but she was afraid she might cry. He did love her and she loved him, nothing mattered anymore. She didn't care about anything except him. She leaned down and kissed him and by far it had been the most passionate kiss they had EVER shared. _

_end of flashback_

Hermione snapped back into reality. The classroom was the same, its amazing how some things change so fast but others never change, no matter what. She walked back out and walked towards Dumbledores office. She took in front of the statue. she opened her purse, she remembered he had given her the password, she just couldn't find it. Just then the gargoyle started moving, someone was coming down, it was Dumbledore.

"Hello Ms. Granger, its been a long time, I have been expecting you. Well, I called all the teacher a few days before the studentsso that they would get really familiar with the castle, familiar with the _people_" he said emphasizing on people with a glint in his eye. Hermione hated when he did that. It was always like he knew something she did, which was the case most of the time.

"Professor, I pratically grew up in this castle, I remember it very well," she said.

"You were always the smart one, lets take a walk into the Great Hall and I can fill you in all the new things in Hogwarts,". They started walking.

"Hogwarts has definately changed. We now have a day care centre, next to the greenhouse. The reason for this is, many wizarding parents have been complaning that they don't have anyone to take care of their children while they work and surely with Voldemort around, they don't trust each and every person." Hermione flinched at his name, only Dumbledore and Harry could say it without fear.

"But sir, why don't they let muggles take care of them?" Hermione asked.

"Ahh, you see, many of the wizarding homes have magical trinkets and bewitched clocks and other things muggles are not accustomed to see."

"Ok, so they figured they can't trust many wizards either as many of them are going into the dark side, because of the imperius curse," Hermione finished.

"Correct, and remember that Voldemorts always going to go after the muggles. I'm afraid to say this but bad things are happening, we're looking forward to a very dark and grey future. Harry said he would help but the evil has spread very far," Dumbledore said.

"Harry? He talked to you?"

"There are somethings you don't know Hermione, Harry and myself have been after Voldemort even afterhe left Hogwarts. But alas, we couldnt get the remaining of his Horcruxes. Voldemort knew we were after him so he dissapeared. Frankly, noone knows where he is. We just have to wait until he makes his next move. Many things have happened Hermione." he finished. Hermione felt kind of guilty. God, how could she ignore this, after she got married, she stopped reading the Daily Prophet properly. So noone knows where You-know-who is. Dumbledore was right this is a very dangerous situation.

"Here we are, the Great Hall," Dumbledore said. There were very few people. Hermione walked in to noticed a thin woman with black rimmed glasses, it couldn't be...Lavender Brown? What was she doing here? Was Harry here too? No way!

"Ahh, Ms. Brown, is everything ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, the Day Care centre is ready to open,"

"You know Hermione, well, Ms. Brown is in charge of the Centre. I must leave now, Harry should be here any minute and well, lots to discuss, hope everything is fine Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Hermione said.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry called as he entered the room. Hermione looked up, as he jogged over. There was an awkward silence between them. So this was Harrys job, Hermione thought, he told her he worked at the Minstry and talked to Dumbledore frequently. God, he lied to her,but she couldn't help having a soft spot for him. Just as Harry and Dumbledore were walking away.

"Harry," Lavender said. "He'll be out in a minute," Dumbledore nodded and started walking out of the Great Hall. Lavender gave him and hug and a full kiss. "I missed you, baby," she said.

"Me too" he said noticing Hermione, she turned around facing the entrance of the Great Hall. God, what a bitch! she thought, Lavender always used to piss her off. Well, she didn't come all the way to Hogwarts to see them make out. Just as things couldn't possibly get ANY worse, Draco Malfoy enters the Great Hall.

'Why me?' Hermione thought.

&&&&&

**That's it folks. Told you it was going to be a gloomy chapter, anywayz, nooo idea what the plot it, just trying to work something out..so keep the reviews coming, THANKS..CIAo..oh yeah i started another story, i think it was called Here I am,..see i have another username..so..i think ill post that up after this. Rite now, i really just want to concentrate on this one. ok?**

**R/R pleaseee. 3.. bye TAKE CARE,**

**UnknowNreflections..**


	3. Chatting with Destiny

**Authors Note:- Well, this chapter is more fun and light, so I hope you guys like it and THANK you soo much for the reviews, yay! **

**&&&&&&**

Book One: The War

_Chapter 3:Chatting with Destiny _

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted, 'So much for starting over' she thought. She must admit Malfoy has definately changed. His hair wasn't stuck to the back of his head anymore, it was hanging over his forehead, a few strands hiding his eyes. It was like he had a wall in front of him, which made it impossible to see what he was thinking or feeling. It was weird.

"Granger," he said. He looked over at Harry and Lavender, they have finally stopped making out. Harry had a confused look on his face. It was an awkward moment because its been over six years since they met and things have changed. The only thing missing was Ron. Harry quickly walked out, where Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Hermione!" shouted a certain red headed girl. Hermione was so happy to see Ginny, this was exactly what she needed right now, she couldn't take another moment of that silence. It was scary. Professor McGonagall walked over to them with a few other teachers.

"Well, all of you know Ms. Weasly, and I would also like to introduce Ms. Waters, shes a new member of the staff and Hogwarts, so I hope you make her feel at home here,"

"Call me Destiny," she said, that was her first name.

"I will show you to your rooms now. The teachers quarters used to be near their respective houses but now we've decided to have it seperated from the students. It'll still be close to the students' dormtories."

"Now, we have, Lavender and Mr. Potter--"

"Harry is staying here, why?" Hermione interupted.

"Dumbledore has his reasons, Ms. Granger," she said sternly, irritated that she was interupted. This was strange because Hermione was her favorite student.

"Sorry,"

"Now, Ms. Lavender and Mr. Potter will take the first two dorms. Ms. Waters and Ms. Granger the next and Ms. Weasly and Mr. Malfoy the last. Now, each of the dorms have two bedroom, you're names are already on the doors. There will be a small common room for both of the dorms. I'd suggest that you take some rest, you're luggage is already in your rooms." McGonagall finished and left.

Hermione entered her dorm, it wasn't very big but at the same time, not very small. She noticed that her name was engraved in Golden letters. She walked into the room, the room was beautifully decorated with Violet and Pink, her two favorite colors. Her things were next to her bed. She had her own bathroom which was definately a plus because she hated sharing one. She made her way back to the common room where Destiny was. She walked over and sat on one of the couches, across from her.

"Hello, I'm Hermione,"

"Hi," she said. She had light brown hair which was very light and shiny, it ran down till her shoulders. She was asian.

"So what are you teaching this year?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm going to assist Mr. Smith in teaching Potions,"

"Why can't you teach your own Potions class?" Hermione asked.,

"Well, its a new rule that every student who takes a specific course has to assist a well qualified teacher for atleast a year, I'll probably have my own class by next November," she explained. They had definately changed the rules, Hermione was happy she didn't have to do this because she was still married to Harry at that time, so, she wouldn't have done it. "What class are you taking?"

"Charms," Hermione answered.

"Um, do you that guy with blonde hair?" she asked.

"Malfoy," Hermione said undoubtedly.

"Yeah, he's nice,"

Hermione almost brust out laughing, Malfoy, nice? NO WAY "Uhh...Draco Malfoy?"

"Is that his name, its soo perfect,"

"Yeah, its the personality that's NOT," Hermione said.

"Well, you never know,"

"I've known him long enough, unfortunately all seven years at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Well, maybe he's changed, you probably haven't met up with him all these years, who's to say he didn't?"

"Me," Hermione said. "He's been horrible with me, there is no way I can even get into talking with him without him insulting me, which resulted in me insulting him."

&&&&&&

Awkward place to stop?..I know...lol..ne wayz.**next chapter will be with Harry and Dumbledore... and more about the plot..and the war against Voldemort**.THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL reviews, really inspired me to write.. 3..

_NOT happy AT ALL at how this chapter turned out..thought of putting a lot more stuff and make it interesting..but it just didn't flow, the second chapter was amazing, but anywayz...I'll try harder though.._

**CrystalNFire:- OMg you keep giving me all this useful info which i had NO idea of earlier, thank you sooooo much...x..Dumbledore SHouldn't have died.**

**Vic92091: Thank YOU! Keep reviewing!**

**MeteorRain:- Yeah, you're soo right..I just realised that 1 review is enough..i was bein greedy..lol**

**Fabiola: Well, I have NO idea whatsoever where this is going right now, so, can't say maybe it will be Harry or Draco..Or Ron? no IDEA...myselff..naahh not Ron..ughh lavender is such a slut..lol**

**NightShade013: Thanks for the advice, I owe it to you, if you didn't tell me about the anon. reader..i probably wouldn't even have noticed that..so thanks and keep reading!**

**Note: School started..ugh..and its soo hard for me because I just moved so, it REALLY REALLY sucks..the teachers try to cram everything in the first week.so I apologize if the updates are kind of slow..but Ill try to update whenever possible ok? ..thanks! take care**


	4. I Miss You

**Authors Note: well in the previous chapter I made a mistake that, Snape wasnt teaching in Hogwarts anymore, I guess I got so used to him I forgot, its now Mr. Smith ok? ookie ppl..hope you like this one**

Book One: The War

_Chapter Four:- I Miss You_

"Sir, what should we do?" Harry asked. They were walking back from the Forbidden Forest, they didn't find anything, this was so frustrating because they had NO clues at ALL. It was hard to admit but even Dumbledore didn't know what to do.

"Well, we can start by searching the Eastern borders," he said.

"Again! Sir, we've already done it five times, it wouldn't make any difference" he said.

"Harry, NEVER say that it wouldn't make a difference because it would make a BIG difference. Just because we didn't find anything Harry doesn't mean it isn't there." Dumbledore said. He just had an intution that there was going to be an attack in the near future, but he didn't blame Harry for getting impatient, he was young. "This isn't something that you'd find in just a few months, Voldemort isn't that thick to leave such obvious clues, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't leave any."

"You're right sir, I'm sorry, "

"Quite alright," he said. They had reached the entrance of the castle. Harry started thinking about other things.

"Sir, Why is Malfoy here?" he asked.

"Well, if you promise not to let this slip out I'll tell you," he said.

"Ok"

"He's is going to help me, or, us,"

"Sir, he was about to KILL you! Why are you trusting him!" Harry exploded, MALFOY!

"Well Harry, the fact is, he DIDN'T kill me, and he couldn't kill me, which means that under that ego is a good side. He just uses the ego as wall because he didn't know what to do. His father was forcing him into something that he didn't want to do. He couldn't do anything about it because Voldemort would have killed him. Besides, he knows more than we do. I don't want anyone to know about this Harry, because there would be an uproar at the ministry. After Snape, or the Half Blood Prince, went back to his master, the minstrys eyes fell upon Lucius. Obviously Lucius fled, I personally think he is there with Snape explaining to Voldemort how his son was weak and wasn't his kin,"

"Well, then, how is Malfoy now?" Harry asked.

"He's basically the same,"

"I figured that," Harry said laughing. "So, where do you think the attack is going to be?"

"Well, I have a hunch that it will not be near here, Voldemort isn't thick he knows that we're after him so, we have to be alert," Dumbledore said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was in the other wizarding schools."

"Well, we HAVE to warn them," Harry said.

"And tell them what? Remember Harry that not everyone knows the whole truth, just you,me and Mr. Malfoy and hopefully he knows more."

"You're right, and they might even give the information to the minstry," Harry said. That was the last thing that could go wrong.

"Never trust anyone Harry, but yourself, I learned it the hard way," Dumbledore said. "Well, its about time for supper, I think everyone would be at the Great Hall, so lets get going," Both of them entered the Great Hall to find it unusually empty. Hogwarts seems so much bigger when the students aren't there. Harry sat next to Lavender. Hermione was talking to Destiny, who was too busy looking over at Malfoy. Malfoy on the other hand didn't even care, and was sitting by himself.

"Draco, that is your name isn't it? Why don't you come and sit here with us, Hermione insists," Destiny said.

"What, no WAY, do you want your evening ruined?" Hermione said very quickly, God what was this girl thinking.

"No," Draco said without any expression or feeling, both of the girls couldn't figure out whether he was happy or sad. Hermione was a bit taken back at what Malfoy said. This wasn't like him, she was expecting something like, 'I'm not worthy to sit next to Mudblood trash'. Malfoy has changed, she noticed it when they were in school together as well. After sixth year, he just became very quiet, the insults and name-calling was normal, but he wasn't the same Malfoy, whose sole purpose was to make her life bitter. He wasn't determined anymore to ruin her life, but if he ever passed by he'd mutter something like, "Mudblood" but only so his reputation wouldn't be under jeopardy. But she hated him.

"Wow, hes so , mysterious," Destiny said.

"Mysterious?" Hermione added. She noticed Harry and Lavender whispering to each other, it made her sick. If she had to put up with this for the rest of the year, she'd have to find another school.

"Yeah, its so sexy,"

"You're crazy," Hermione said.

"I know,"

"Hi Hermione," Harry walked over and sat next to her. Why the hell is he here? Hermione thought.

"Hi," she simply said.

"How are you?" he asked. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you after I came here,"

"Uh, fine," Hermione asked. "Why is Malfoy here?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I don't know, maybe he's a teacher here," Harry said, careful not to release anything that would make Hermione ask more questions.

"Really? What subject?"

"Um, Probably Charms with you,"

"Why? Does Professor Dumbledore think I can't handle the class by myself?" Hermione said, she felt offended.

"No, its just its better to have two teachers, things would move a lot faster." Harry said, he was thinking why he came over here, Hermione had this trick of getting him to tell the truth and the truth was bad.

"Malfoy," Hermione called.

"What?" he said. 'He seemed normal' Hermione thought until his trademark sneer appeared.

"Are you teaching Charms?"

"Even IF I was teaching Charms, I wouldn't tell you, and If I was, I wouldn't let you get in my way, so don't worry about it," he said.

"Yup, he's the same" Hermione said.

"Well, see you around," Harry said and started walking back.

"Harry, I miss you," Hermione blurted out. Suddenly the whole atomosphere around the both of them changed, Harry felt something he couldn't explain. He turned around, and they were just staring at each other. Hermione, for once wasn't cursing at herself for saying that because she knew that she meant it. She did miss him and it was ok to let him know that, wasn't it? Clearly, Lavender heard everything and she wasn't happy about it. She walked over took Harrys hand and took him to their table.

&&&&&

Hermione was walking back to the dorms, she had gone to the library and checked out a couple of books, it was past 12, for once she didn't need Harrys invisiblity cloak to get around Hogwarts. She turned the corner, still think about what she'd said to Harry in the Great Hall, when she bumped into someone, she looked up to see the outline of their face.

"Move it," she could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Malfoy.

"Well, you were the one that bumped into me," she said sternly.

"Please, Granger don't act childish, no wonder Potter dumped you," Malfoy said. He couldn't see her face but was satisfied all the same. "You're so God dam annoying,"

"SHUTUP MALFOY!" her voice echoing through the empty corridors. She started walking away. Malfoy grabbed her hand.

"Ok Ok, forget it, just tell me this, Why did you and Potter break it off?" he asked.

"You said it, It's because I was so God dam annoying, there's your answer,"

"I know, i just wanted to hear it from you," he said sniggering and started walking away. Hermione was fuming, God the nerve of that bastard, she thought as she entered her dorm. Clearly Malfoy hasn't changed a BIT. Where was Ginny when she needed her?

&&&&

**Ok, Im ok with this one, it came out ok, I cant seem to get Hermione and Draco together, properly, but getting Harry and Hermione is sooo easy..anywayz Ill try...Rn R and tell me how it was **

**The next chapter is going to be more about the students coming to Hogwarts and stuff...more on Herms and Draco..**

**Starfiregirl5671:- THank YOU SOO MUCH..its alrite if u didnt review before...Dont wrry about it..THANK YOUU! **

**uNKnowNreflectionS**


	5. Truce

**Authors Note: Thank you for the Reviews, here is the fifth chapter alright?. Sorry, I dont think i'll be able to update until Friday because of school, ugh, i hate it. jeezzz, anywayz. REVIEW!**

**Untitled **

_Chapter Five: Truce_

"Hello, and WELCOME to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore greeted the new and the old students. You could tell which ones were new and which ones were old. The new students were timid and shy and were hustled together near Professor McGonagall. The old students gave out a radiant glow, as if GLAD to be back here again.

"We've got new staff this year, Your two new teachers for Charms are Ms.Hermione Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Your new Herbology teacher is Ms. Ginny Weasly and finally you'll have two new teachers for Potions, Mr. Smith and Ms. Waters. Both of them will be montering you, so I wouldn't try anything funny," he said. The atmosphere seemed to change at the mention of Potions, it was clear that noone forgot what happened more than five years ago. "Well then, your caretaker, Mr.Flitch would like to remind you that if he sees any dung bombs in the hands of students, they will have detention with him, in the Forbidden Forest." he finished. Argus looked pleased, it looked like he was waiting to find one.

"Now, the Sorting Cermony will commence," he said. Hermione was watching the ceremony with no interest whatsoever. She was worried about Harry. Just a few days back she said something that she shouldn't have and that has immensly affected their relationship. He did everything just to avoid her. Ginny was always in her room these days. She said she's preparing to teach Herbology. Sure, the teacher had to prepare but she didn't even speak to her that much anymore. So, she had no choice to confessto her room mate, Destiny. She said that Harry is torn between Lavender and Hermione. That was ridiculous because, then why would he even WANT a divorce? Besdies, she wasn't suggesting anything by saying what she said. She meant, she missed him as a friend. That was 100 percent the truth. She would never get back together with him after what he did. She moved on, it was him who was still hanging in the middle.

As Hermione was having this "war" going on inside her head, she still didn't fail to notice Malfoy leaving through the back door. The one Snape left in, during first year, to stop Professor Quirrel, or Voldemort. Hermione got up, she wanted to see what he was up to. He was acting odd the whole time he was here. She made sure noone noticed her and walked out. She was few yards behind, she didn't want him to notice her. At the end of the hallway, he met someone else. Hermione hid behind a pillar.

"Malfoy," the voice said. 'It was Harry!' Hermione thought.

"Potter," he said. There was a moment of silence. 'What are they doing here?' Hermione thought. "Well, what do you want?"

"The same thing you said you'd give Dumbledore," Harry said, a little annoyed at Malfoys ignorance, which wasn't surprising.

"Lets take a walk Potter, a long walk," Malfoy said. Hermione looked at the both of them. What was going on here? Wasn't Malfoy here to teach? She was going to find out, she slowly walked behind them, making sure she wouldn't be seen.

"Ok, What do you want to know?" Malfoy started.

"Everything," Harry answered seriously.

"After I went back to Voldemort, things were bad. He obviously wanted to kill me, he probably would have if my mother didn't save me. I was trying to be brave, I told her I could face Voldemort and try and convince him and try again. She only said Voldemort never gives second chances. My father, as you can imagine was devestated, he was more scared of what Voldemort was going to do to him. So, one night, my mother packed my bags and told me to run away. I went to Dumbledore, the only person I knew would take me in. I was so stupid, that's when I realized the difference between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Dumbledore gives second chances, even if the person doesn't deserve it. He gave me a house near Diagon Alley and I started studying, he payed for everything. And now, I'm here, that's about it," he said. Harry was listening intently.

"Potter, I-I'm sorry for everything, I hated you, because you had the fame, all the attention, but now things changed, I changed." he said.

"The fame, the glory, I really didn't want it all." Harry said.

"How's Granger?" Malfoy asked. Harrys expression changed, there was confusion written all over his face.

"Ok, I guess," he said. "Why don't you ask her yourself," Both of them turned around. Hermione quickly turned around. She was behind the pillar. After a few seconds, she saw Malfoy and Harry in front of her. Harry was smiling and Malfoy had a smirk. Hermione was trying to make an excuse.

"I was just walking by," she said. It was dumb, but it was the best she could do.

"Right," Harry said. "What were you doing here when the ceremony is in the Great Hall?"

"Well, I think that's none of your bussiness." she said boldly. Harry and Draco started laughing. Hermione turned red and started walking away.

"Hermione, come on,." Draco said and took her hand. Hermione turned around, she was confused. Draco suddenly let go. Harry looked tensed.

"What? Why are you calling me Hermione? You don't even know me" she said. Malfoy got angry. This wasn't what he had expected.

"It was a one-time thing Granger, don't go into it, besides, why the hell would I even WANT to know you?" he said. Hermione glared at him and started walking away.

"Draco, you didn't have to do that" Harry said.

"Speak for yourself" Draco said.

Hermione entered the Great Hall, and walked over to her table, where Ginny was. She sat next to her, still angry at Malfoy. Ginny noticed this.

"What happened?" she said in a not-again tone.

"Malfoy,"

"Yeah, that happens," she said.

"Forget it, where were you Ginny! I haven't seen you around much,"

"I was just busy, I'm really into this teaching thing," she said. "Don't worry, I'll spare some time for you, Hermione"

"Oh, I'm so lucky," Hermione said sarcastically. She said and started eating her food. What was going to happen between her and Harry? Is he going to defend Draco all the time now? Just because he gave him some stupid information, very useful though. As she ate, she told Ginny what happened.

"He called you HERMIONE?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, it was weird,"

"Awwwww,"

"God, WHAT is wrong with you? Its Malfoy we're talking about, there is no awww when you talk about people like him"

"awwww" Ginny said again. Hermione grunted. Some people were hopless. Hermione wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"Hey, I was just joking," Ginny said, surprised at Hermiones reaction.

"No, its just that I have a headache."

"Ok" she said getting the hint that she wanted to be alone right now. Hermione left the table and started walking back to her dormtories. She really did have a headache, it felt like two hammers were pounding on her head.

"Granger,"

"I'm really not in the mood, Malfoy," she said, not even bothering to turn around. He caught up with her. She was trying to pretend like he wasn't there.

"Look, we're the last hope Dumbledore has and we can't go on like this. Sure we fought, but that was more than six years ago. Things are serious now, things changed, Voldemort is out there and we have to work together. I've changed." he said. Hermione looked up at him, did he mean it? "Truce?" he asked and extended his hand out.

"Truce," Hermione said. "No setbacks," she said.

"None," he said.

"Ok, so, I'll see you around," she said, this was very strange, having a NORMAL conversation with Malfoy.

"Bye, Hermione," he said. She turned around, this was the second time he called her by her name, it sounded nice.

"Bye, Draco,"

&&&&&

**OK, I know what you're thinking, in the next chapter, they fall in love? ARE YOU CRAZY? This story has BARELY begun. THis is NOT one of those Draco-you've-changed-suddenly-he-gets-hurt- kinda fics. There is soo much more drama and Voldemort...**

**_HOW DO YOU JOIN A C2? I TRIED TO BUT I COULDN'T CAN SOMONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO DO THAT! _**

**Arwen12323:- THANK YOU! KEEP READING PLEASE!**

**Stargirl5671:- Love your reviews, keep em comin!**


	6. Bad Times

**Authors Note: Ok this chapter is going to be pretty bad, sorry but I had make something happen, God this is turning out to b a serious story, whatever. anywayssss...THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWES!**

**Nightshade-013:- That is soo cool, you're best friend huh? actually come to think of it, same here, KEEP REVIEWING..THANK you soooo much**

**Starfiregirl5671:Thanks for the info about c2, still have to do that though..KEEP REVIEWING**

**Arwen12323:- THANK YOU , I dont like those fanfics in which draco and Hermione are like I LOVE YOU in the second chap..ughh..ne wayz..RnR..thanks for the support.. 3**

Book One: The War

_Chapter 6:- Bad Times_

"Ok class, I want all of you to pratice your Wingardium Leviosa spells and I'll test you on them at the end of this week," Hermione finished as the students started packing and slowly exited the classroom. Its been a week since she joined Hogwarts and she was loving it. She taught first years and Advanced Charms to the Sixth Years. It was lunch and she was starving, teaching was a tough job. A lot of things had happened in the past one week. She got pretty close to Draco, just as friends though, catching up with everything. She called it truce with Lavender and things were ok between them. Even though, she had to listen to her talking about Harry, but, the good news was that she was finally coming out of the bubble. It was going to take a long time but she was going to get over Harry. It was hard because, he obviously got over it and everytime they met, he would give her a hug and it would make Hermione feel like it was old times again. Destiny and Ginny got along perfectly, Hermione still didn't finish exploring Hogwarts again. She had six years of catching up to do.

"Hey Hermione," Draco said and walked over.

"Hey Draco," she greeted. Things were great between them, sure there were sarcastic remarks once in a while, but all in all much better than before. It was kind of strange because, usually Harry would be here before both of them. That way, he would start the conversation and Hermione and Draco would join. But now, since they were the only ones there, noone knew what to say.

"So, how was your class?" Hermione asked

"Fine," he said simply followed by yet another minute of that awkward silence. Hermione took this time to analyse him. She had to admit that he looked very good, especially now that he is being nice and he gave out that mysterious vibe that she never got from Harry. Harry was always open and very friendly. Draco was friendly too, but in his own special way.

"Hey Guys," Harry called out and was walking up to them followed by Lavender, Ginny and Destiny. Hermione was so happy they were here, she probably wouldn't have known what to do.

"Hey," Hermione said. They walked into the Great Hall and sat at their usual table, reserved only for teachers. Harry and Draco were absorbed into a conversation, Destiny and Ginny were talking about Draco to Hermione at the other end.

"Wow, he changed so much," Ginny said. "Its hard to think that he used to be the Malfoy we knew"

"Yeah," Hermione said feeling uncomfortable, she really didn't know what she felt for Draco, was it friendship? or was it just because he changed and she had no other choice, or _something more?_ She was confused right now.

"What do you mean by 'Yeah'. Just admit it, he's so handsome," Ginny stated.

"No I don't" Hermione said quickly but she knew she meant the opposite.

"Whatever," Destiny said. "He's so handsome,"

Hermione started eating her food, she didn't need to hear this at all, she had more important things to worry about, like what Dumbledore was going to do about Voldemort. Dumbledore had been speaking to them a couple of times about what was going on and what needed to be done.

"Ms. Granger, Dumbledore wants to meet you," a seventh year came up and said. "Along with all of you," she pointed out. "in his office,"

The atmosphere at the table changed, it was tensed, Slowly each of them made thier way out of the Great Hall. Noone spoke anymore, there were thinking of only one person, Voldemort. What did Dumbledore wanted to see them so suddenly? This never happened before because all of the meetings were arranged. They reached the gargoyle. Harry walked over and said the password and it started moving. Slowly all of them started walking into the rotating staircase.

"Come in," Dumbledore said as they stood at the front of his door. He looked weak and for the first time, his eyes showed exhaustion.

"What happened?" Draco asked, suddenly.

"Firstly, I would like everyone except for Mr. Malfoy, to wait outside the door please,"

Draco was surprised, he just asked them to come in, what had happened? He caught Hermione eye before she left, she was scared and that somehow bothered him.

"Now, Draco, I hope you know that your mother helped you a great deal, shes the reason you're where you are. As you know you father, Lucius Malfoy, is still with Voldemort. Recent discoveries have shown that, you're mother, has been killed," Dumbledore said as he removed his glasses. Draco was shocked, his face showed no emotion, after about a minute, he broke down. His face was inside his hands.

"I'm so sorry for telling you this, but your mother was very intelligent, I found this in her pocket," he said and handed it to Draco. There was a letter to Draco, which wasn't opened and there was another peice of parchment, which had a message, and by the looks of it, it was written by Voldemort.

_The End is coming soon, the day which no witch or wizard will forget, It will be the night when Hogwarts will end to exsist, along with Potter and Malfoy, the reason why Dumbledore is still alive. _

_The end is coming...soon..I shall have my power back and Potter will Die. _

_Voldemort _

"What does this mean?" Draco said

"It means that we are in war, Draco," he said.

"Wait a minute, where did you find my mother?" Draco asked.

"Nowhere near here," Dumbledore said simply.

"WHERE!" Draco demanded getting up.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Draco, because I know you'll try and go there, I can't let that happen," he said. Draco left the room and walked out, leaving the others surprised.

"What happened?" Harry asked, sounding worried. Dumbledore was silent for a while and noone else dared to say anything.

"Well, I unfortunately had the priviledge to tell Draco, that his mother was murdered by Voldemort," Dumbledore said calmly. "I know what you're thinking, don't go after him, he needs his space,"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Oh my God," Hermione said.

"There's nothing we can say," Ginny said.

"Why did you want us to be here, it would have been better if you had just called Malfoy?" Hermione said, it must have been so hard to try and keep a straight face when you just found out that your mother died. Just thinking about it made Hermione feel bad.

"I wanted to let you know as well instead of him telling you, which would have been harder on him, anyway, I wanted to show you what I showed Draco," Dumbledore explained. He passed around the peice of parchment, it was followed by and eerie silence.

Hermione was thinking about only one part of the note/warning "Potter will die,"...It kept ringing in head, like a song, a bad song. She was overwhelmed with emotion and didn't know how to express herself. Tears started rolling down her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," she said really quickly. "Just scared, that's all,"

"The Other Minister is getting informedright now, this is very serious, I want you to be on alert, you're my last hope. After Snape, there is no hope of recommencing the Order, Voldemort probably knows everything by now," Dumbledore said. "the only thing we can do is stay united, you are my last hope, now, I have no idea on when Voldemort will attack and who, but I want you to promise me, that you WILL NOT in any circumstances do anything that would put you in risk of being caught by him," Dumbledore said sternly. This was the first time they had heard him speak this way, he was dead serious.

"Yes," they answered gloomily.

Hermione left before anyone else, what was wrong with her? Harry got soo many death threats before and hes still alive isn't he? Why was she so scared now? This was going to be just like before, nothing different, Harry would defeat Voldemort.

Hermione turned around to see something that made her even more depressed. It was Harry comforting Lavender.

"Lavener, baby, it's ok, everything is going to be fine," she heard him say to Lavender who was shaking with sobs.

"No, Harry, if anything happens to you--" she said sobbing harder.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Harry assured her and looked up to see Hermione. Hermioen turned away pretending to look at something else. Ginny and Destiny left, where were they when she needed them. She noticed Harry walking up to her, she quickly wiped her face and put on a plastic smile.

"Hi Harry," she said trying to act normal.

"Hermione, what's the matter, why were you crying back in Dumbledores office?" he asked her, walking closer, Hermione took a step back.

"I guess it was too much for me to handle," she said trying not to let her voice break.

"It's ok Hermione," Harry said and gave her a hug. Hermione let her tears flow, she didn't have anything to hide. She didn't care about what Lavender was thinking, she didn't care about what anyone was thinking, what mattered was that she cared about Harry, maybe didn't love him like before but she did care about him a lot.

"I'm scared Harry, what IF something DOES happen to you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, God, you of all people, this happened throughout Hogwarts, everyone thought I was going to die in first year fighting Quirrel, what about the Chamber of Secrets, the Triwizars Tournament, facing Him, NOTHING is going to happen to me, this is just another death threat," he explained.

"I know, but it sounds so final," Hermione said.

&&&&&&&&

**Can anyone say GLOOMY, I have NO IDEA how i got here, but i guess the story needs to move on..ne wayzz...the next few chapters, willl be MUCH less gloomy, tRUST me, and ...ROn lovers get READDDYYY cuz hes coming to Hogwarts...will b romance blooming b/w him and...u have to read to find out..AND... I'll move away from this scenario, like...voldemort iS COMING kinda atmosphere..future chapters will be more lite..and...happy..?..dunno..ok..take care and REVIEW!**

**UnknOWnREfLEctions**


	7. Now, We Wait

_AN: yeah I'm alive, please read the story AND REVIEW!_

Book One: The War

_Chapter Seven: Now, We Wait_

"Draco?" Hermione called out, she saw him near the Quidditch stands. He didn't look up, she walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. There was no movement, he didn't say anything.

"Draco?" Hermione called him again.

"What!" he asked harshly, Hermione was taken back.

"Are you ok?" she asked ignoring what he said.

"No," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, wrong question," she murmurered.

"And you're supposedly the smartest witch of our age,"

"I'm going to go now," she said and started walking out, she was trying to control her temper, she didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she couldn't stand it.

"Wait, Hermione," he said, suddenly there was a change in his voice, it sounded like a child, a child who was scared and lost. She turned around, facing him, his eyes were red, from crying. It was hard to digest the fact that Malfoy's actually crying, but she was being stupid, his mother died.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I never got to tell her how much I loved her. She's the reason I'm here, Voldemort would have killed me." he said, tears were falling from his eyes. Hermione's eyes started to become watery, it was so sad that he couldn't even say how much he loved her.

"I'm, sorry," she whispered. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to comfort him. He felt so cold. She wasn't sure how long they were standing like this. After about five minutes, Draco slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were a mixture of silver and grey, whereas Hermione's were choclate brown. The color of their eyes were as different as they were.

"Hey," Harry called out, he was mid-way onto the field, that was when Hermione realized what she was doing, She quickly pulled back and waved back at Harry.

"Hey man, I'm so sorry, I wish I could say more than that," Harry said and gave him a hug.

"It's ok, I don't blame you," Draco said sadly.

"Let's go in, its freezing," Harry said. Hermione glanced at Draco one last time before they started walking back into the castle. For Hermione, that seemed like the longest walk she had to take, her mind was filled with thoughts and questions that she couldn't answer. Things like, 'What was I doing?'

&&&&&

By the time they reached the Great Hall, it was isloated except for the staff members. After they walked in, Draco was flooded with things like "I'm sorry", "It must be so hard for you," and "Hang in there,". Ginny, Destiny, Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Draco were seated around the table, drinking coffee, noone knew what to say.

"What now?" Destiny started.

"Nothing," Harry answered simply. "unless we know where he is,"

"Dumbledore probably knows," Draco said.

"No, I doubt it," Harry said.

"What are we going to go?" Hermione asked.

"Now, we wait," Harry said. "and hope that this is over before anymore people get hurt"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH been what 6 months?..SRRYYYY..wid the moving and everything..just couldnt..soo how was the 4th movie?..wasnt it amazing/..wow..cedric..yeah REVIEWWW.and YES im still ALIVEEEEE..short chapter..its going to take me some time..to..get back into...the story..take care..**

**REVIEWWWW**

**OO and I figured out the title..Book One: The War**

**unknownreflections**


End file.
